Returning the Favor A Twisted Fairytale
by michelerene
Summary: As the youngest son, Prince Sasuke Uchiha never thought he’d be offered the title of king. Now, with his dreams at his fingertips, he will learn that sometimes you must get lost to be found and not all favors are easy to return. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Company and therefore I do not make money from Naruto and Company. It is what it is.

Summary: As the youngest son, Prince Sasuke Uchiha never thought he'd be offered the title of king. Now, with his dreams at his fingertips, he will learn that sometimes you must get lost to be found and not all favors are easy to return.(SasuNaru)

Author's Note: My second twisted fairytale. The heart flutters at the thought. This is based on a story written by Madame D'Aulnoy titled "The White Cat". In my childhood fairytale book, that I called my mother to dig out of storage, the story is called "The Cat Queen". I spent quality time… well, more than ten minutes, searching the internet and found nothing. When I shared my trials with my darling beta and she found it in less than a minute. I felt very, very small.

So, my mortification is your gain. Thank you, Master. The original story can be found here:

www . surlalunefairytales . com /authors /aulnoy /1892 /whitecat . html

Warnings: Fluff and sex. Sex and fluff. You have been warned.

Returning the Favor

A Twisted Fairytale

Once upon a time there was a handsome, young prince named Sasuke Uchiha. He was the youngest of three brothers and his father, Fugaku Uchiha, was the wise and noble king of Konoha. Sasuke and his brothers were all tall and handsome, the very definitions of chivalry, bravery, and cunning. They were everything a king could want in his sons and the kingdom ran smoothly with Fugaku on his thrown and his sons at his right hand.

Sasuke knew change was on the wind when his mother gave a disgusted huff one morning at breakfast and stood from the table before she demurely, as was her place, stormed out of the room.

Sasuke's eyes met his brothers' only for a moment before turning toward his father. Itachi, his oldest brother, didn't say a word and simply looked at his father with a dark eyebrow raised, silently inquiring as to what had just happened. Sasuke's attention shifted to his other brother and he had to force himself not to roll his eyes. Here it comes…

"You know, Father," Sai, the middle of the Uchiha brothers, began, "They say that when married people fight it's about one of three things. Money, which isn't a problem, children, and I'm sure Tiny's penis will catch up with the rest of him one of these days…" One of Sai's pale hands waved absently in Sasuke's direction. "… so nothing to fight about there, or sex, and I really thought that book I lent you might…"

Although Sasuke and Itachi's faces hadn't changed at all, Sasuke was well aware of the amusement that swirled in his older brother's eyes and his own nails bit into his palms to stop himself from jumping over the breakfast table and showing Sai how Uchihas…

"Sai," Fugaku said tiredly, "That is enough." Sasuke wondered if his father ever questioned Sai's paternity. No one wanted to think that their mother was anything less than virtuous, but Sai… well, Sasuke didn't doubt for a moment that the entire kingdom was singing in their heads, 'One of these things does not belong here, one of these things is not the same,' whenever they saw the brothers together.

The king pushed his chair away from the table and, crossing his arms over his chest, looked at his sons. Sasuke, like the other two, stared back but Sasuke resisted the urge to just get up and walk away. None of the brothers would be found lacking. All of them were perfect. Perfect sons. Perfect soldiers. Perfect scholars. Perfect everything. The problem? Sasuke was perfect… last.

His whole life he strived to do the best but he was, and always would be, third place. There was just no way to beat perfect. It was the best after all.

Finally his father cleared his throat and motioned to the table. Servants appeared from nowhere and began clearing their dishes. Sasuke turned his attention to the large windows leading to the garden. The morning fog had been burned away by the sun and he saw his mother walking along the stone bridge that crossed a small koi pond. His father's attention must have also been drawn to her because he sighed.

"I am not getting any younger," he began and Sasuke chose to listen to his father but watch his mother. He knew where this was leading and, surprisingly, he wasn't very bothered by it. Itachi would make a fine king and Sasuke would be proud to be at his side. Someday, he might marry and…

"Each of you deserves a chance."

"What?!" Sasuke's eyes ripped from his mother and fell on his father before rapidly falling on his older brothers. Itachi's eyebrow was raised in a manner Sasuke was quite familiar with and, had his father not been sitting at the table, would have been followed by a poke to the forehead and a sighed 'silly little brother'. Sai's smile hurt to look at and he said, "I thought we had broken you of these outbursts, Tiny."

With his composure back in place—Sasuke would berate himself for the slip up later, no doubt with his brothers' help—he turned to the head of the table. "Father?"

Fugaku ran a hand over his strong jaw and looked intensely at his youngest son. "The idea that the eldest son is better suited for running the kingdom simply because of his order of birth is preposterous. Each of you is more than capable and your mother and I think you should all be given the chance to prove it." Fugaku stopped and looked out the window. Mikoto, his mother, stood with her hands on her hips just outside and mouthed something that looked suspiciously like 'annnnnnnd'.

The king looked back at his sons. "And I'm really not ready to give up my throne but your mother," he glared pointedly at said woman, "and my council thinks it is time to move on and apparently the countryside is quite lovely." For the first time in their lives, King Fugaku rolled his eyes and all three Uchiha brothers shivered and excused themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days after the announcement that the throne was up for grabs, Fugaku called for his sons once more. Kneeling on one knee in the great hall, the brothers bowed their heads respectfully and waited for their father to speak.

"Stand up," Fugaku ordered and rubbed a hand over his jaw. "I have decided on the task you will complete. Being king means fighting to the death to protect your kingdom and its people. Therefore, you will need a sword that will never fail, just as you will never fail your kingdom. I want you to locate a sword with a blade that never dulls." Three sets of black eyes held the King's. "And rest assured, they will be put to the test. Whosever sword comes out the winner will be the new King of Konoha." The brothers nodded. "I also will expect, at that moment, for the remaining brothers to pledge their loyalty to their new king. Will this be a problem?"

Sasuke shook his dark head and knew his brothers did the same. He would have pledged his loyalty to Itachi three days ago and although he worried for the sake of them all if Sai were to win, he'd fall fighting before letting anything happen to him. Family… it is what it is.

He was jerked out of his thoughts when a leather drawstring bag was tossed into his chest. His father nodded at the pouch, each brother holding one. "You leave first thing tomorrow morning. Each of you will start with the same amount of gold and are expected back at the castle by sunset, one month from tomorrow."

The brothers nodded their understanding. Fugaku stood and clasped each brother on the shoulder before stepping back to allow their mother to gush over them. When Mikoto was done, Fugaku held her against his side and addressed his sons once more. "Go. Remember you are Uchiha. Be safe. We will see you on your return."

The brothers bowed and left the hall, ready to prepare themselves for the journey ahead, ready to make their father proud and, of course, ready to win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so it was that the three brothers found themselves in the early morning hours atop their horses as the thick fog rolled in off the hills and settled into the valley. The horses, sensing the impatience of their riders, scarred the wet soil with their hooves as they pranced in place in the crisp morning air. Sasuke pulled the reigns tighter on his own horse and watched his brothers do the same. The morning dew dampened his cloak and he pulled the black hood over his head.

"Little brothers," Itachi said, breaking the silence and his breath misting in front of him, "I will see you in a month." He looked at his two younger brothers, pulling up the collar of his cloak, and ran a gloved hand over his horse's dark mane. "I look forward to seeing you on your knees."

Sasuke smirked and, with a curt nod and a nearly unheard 'hn' that expressed his concern, amusement, and irritation, turned his horse to the left. Itachi turned to the right, leaving Sai facing forward.

"Wait!" Sai said even as his two brothers were swallowed by the fog. "No hugs?!"

Sasuke couldn't be sure, but even as he bit his own lip to keep the sound at bay, he thought he might have heard a husky chuckle come from the direction his oldest brother took.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month. Approximately four weeks. On average thirty days.

Many things can happen in that amount of time and as Sasuke trudged forward in the rain, pulling his horse behind him and giving up any hope of making it out of this godforsaken forest alive, he considered the things he had done.

He had been to every town he came across. He had inquired about the sword he needed and if it passed his simple tests, bought it and moved to the next. Unfortunately the next town always had a better sword. He would buy or trade for the new sword and move on. Three weeks into the month, Sasuke turned his horse around and rode hard to get back home. Sasuke couldn't say he was confident in his sword but it would be worse not to show up than it would to be to show up and have his sword fail.

And then it started to rain like Sasuke had never experienced. Water fell from the sky in sheets instead of drops. The clouds were angry and black and blotted out the sun until midday looked like midnight… if he could see through the rain to begin with. It wasn't long until he found himself misplaced, lacking in proper direction, bearing impaired… fuck it, he was lost.

Even thinking the word made his teeth grind and his jaw ached from the hours… days… his teeth had been set. His boots suctioned into the wet dirt and moss of the forest floor. Each step was a struggle but he had to dismount his horse when the animal became spooked. Neither man, nor animal, could see much in front of their faces and the horse trusted Sasuke not to lead it astray.

To add to his irritation, the sword that he was carrying home had started rusting in the rain. Rusting! In his disgust, and because no one but his horse was there to witness, he threw it rather peevishly into the blackness of the forest. It wouldn't matter now if he came home without the sword because he was due home tomorrow by sunset and he was stuck here, wherever the hell here was.

Suddenly, between Sasuke's imagining Sai as king and Itachi and himself dressed as jokers, a soft, yellow glow illuminated the forest floor. Impatiently brushing aside his wet hair, Sasuke looked into the darkness only to find that he stood at the edge of a clearing and inside that clearing was a small castle. The building was nothing in comparison to the Uchiha castle and more like something his father could expect to live in when he retired to the country.

The castle grounds were wild and overgrown and as he walked toward the stone building, there was no set path. It was almost as if the castle had dropped from the sky. He tied his horse to a nearby tree, affording it as much shelter as he could, and made his way under a stone arch to the large wooden doors.

His gloved knuckles barely connected to the wood before the doors swung open and he felt a blast of warmth caress his face. He waited only a moment before stepping inside and then almost started when the doors closed behind him.

Sasuke looked around suspiciously and turned back around when he heard the gentle sound of a page being turned in a book.

"Well, come on," a droll voice said and Sasuke watched a tall man with shining silver hair and his face half covered step out of the shadows. Without looking up, the man turned his back to Sasuke and began walking down the hall away from the prince. "If you're just going to stand there, would you mind doing it outside? You're dripping on the floor."

Sasuke looked down to see that he really was standing in the middle of a puddle and followed the strange and rather rude man down the hall. After several turns, Sasuke found himself in a bedroom decorated in deep greens, rich mahogany wood and gold accents. Laid out on the large, four-poster bed were a fluffy towel and dry clothes. He made out soft black pants and a matching black shirt. It was like they were expecting him.

"Hmm," the silver haired man said, having paused in the doorway on his way out. He turned and caught Sasuke's eye, his own face split into a wide smile that curled his exposed eye into an inverted U. "We are expecting someone, it waits to be seen if that someone is you." And then he disappeared, closing the door behind him and leaving the young prince to wonder if he had spoken aloud or if that man had read his thoughts.

Sasuke made quick work of changing out of his wet clothes and pulling on the new ones, but not before he caught a chill. As he stepped back into the hall, he was unable to stop the shiver that raced through his body.

"Oh my god! You're beaut… cold!" Sasuke turned and found a pink haired woman standing directly behind him, her emerald eyes flashing as they moved slowly over his body.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said in a cool voice that made her eyes fly up to meet his own.

"Come on then," she said and walked past him, brushing fleetingly against his side. He chose to ignore the giggle. "We'll get you taken care of."

"Hn," Sasuke said and walked behind her. They hadn't walked far and, although he had paid attention to every turn they took, when they reached their destination, a large library with full book shelves scaling all four walls and a crackling fire place surrounded by plush maroon chairs, he had no idea how to get back to his room. His sense of direction was flawless, it always had been. Something was… off about this place. Sasuke was beginning to feel uncomfortable and because he was an Uchiha, he reacted to this feeling with annoyance and anger.

"Where is this place?" Sasuke asked and the pink haired girl hesitated but then continued across the room toward the arm chairs. "Who are you?" Sasuke persisted darkly.

Finally the girl turned with a worn, multi-colored quilt in her arms. "Have a seat," she said and nodded toward a chair in front of the fire.

Sasuke glared and made no move to sit. "Answer the question," he commanded and he saw the woman stiffen. She slowly turned and the firelight revealed a gentle smile on her face. Before the prince knew what had happened, he was physically forced into the chair and had the quilt tucked around him.

"My name is Sakura," she said pleasantly and straightened a wrinkle in the fabric of her red dress, "and you are… well," she shrugged, "wherever here is." With that, she turned and left the room.

Sasuke yanked his arms from where they had been pinned by the quilt but didn't throw the blanket to the floor. Regardless of the indignity of having Sakura tuck him in like a baby, he really was cold.

He must have dozed off because the next time he opened his eyes, he heard the library door open and close and the heavenly smell of chicken soup filled the room. Oh god, when was the last time he had eaten something that wasn't dried meat? He listened for the sounds of feet and, almost like he had called them to existence, he heard the fumbling of feet on carpet and a muffled curse.

Sasuke shifted forward but stopped when a soft voice said, "Just stay there. I'll come to you." Sasuke leaned into the back of the chair and watched a young man with messy golden hair step into his view. He was dressed in tight tan pants and a loose white shirt. His skin was the color of warm honey and his eyes were like glistening sapphires in the light of the fire. Sasuke had never seen anyone like him. He knew what beauty was. He was an Uchiha but this man was… staring at him like Sasuke probably should have been staring had he not been schooled in how to hide his emotions.

Dusty rose lips lined a mouth partially open as if it was frozen between speaking and not. Pink brushed the man's cheekbones and golden lashes opened and closed over wide blue eyes. Sasuke smirked and the man's mouth snapped shut.

"Your dinner." Something flashed in blue eyes and Sasuke nearly gasped. He'd never seen so much emotion in a gaze and as such, had no way of deciphering the meaning.

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow and the man moved forward and set the tray with a steaming bowl of soup carefully onto Sasuke's lap. Sasuke's fingers itched to grab the bowl and tip it into his mouth but instead, he gathered up the spoon and waited for the man to leave.

To his surprise, the man didn't leave but moved to a far wall with his back to Sasuke. He couldn't make out what the blond was doing but the sounds of glass clinking and liquid pouring told him all he needed to know.

"You should eat that before it gets cold. You have Sakura beside herself thinking you might perish in the night because you got a little sniffle from stumbling around in the rain." The blond grinned and brought the hand not holding his now full wine glass to the back of his neck. "I might have paraphrased a bit there."

Suddenly, watching this man smile and walk towards him filled Sasuke with unease. Where was he? Who were these people? What was going on? And, as was expected of an Uchiha, he lashed out in his confusion. "Is it customary for the servants to linger after they deliver the meal? Shouldn't you be leaving, dobe?"

The blond's smile slipped and his blue eyes darkened. "Is it customary, bastard, for the guest to insult the host of the castle? If you don't like my company perhaps you should leave. It's my bloody library."

Sasuke heard his etiquette tutor screaming in his mind but it was for naught. "Hn, you play the servant well."

The blond stared for a moment before he nodded and grinned. "And you play the pompous little prince well. Uncanny really." With a wink, the man fell backwards over the arm of the chair opposite Sasuke. With a grace that belied the movement, his young host lounged in the chair with one leg bent at the knee and dangling over the arm while the other foot rested on the floor. Not a drop of the red wine in his glass escaped to the floor. "So, little prince, do you have a name or will you answer to bastard?"

Sasuke's fingers tightened around the spoon in his hand but his voice was smooth and calm. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am the third prince of…"

"Sasuke is fine. I don't suspect we will need to know much more," the blond interrupted, bringing the wine glass to his lips while his other hand played with the fabric on his knee. It didn't take a master of emotions to read that the blond's movements were motivated by nervousness. "My name is Naruto."

Sasuke sat and waited for Naruto to continue but the blond didn't and instead stared into the flames, occasionally taking a sip of his wine and seemingly ignoring Sasuke's presence. Unable to ignore the delicious smell coming from the soup, Sasuke silently ate while keeping an eye on his host.

Sasuke had just finished his soup, setting the bowl on the table beside him, when Naruto turned and smiled at him. "So, what brings you out in the rain?" For the first time, Sasuke noticed that Naruto's feet were bare, his tan foot bouncing up and down over the side of the chair. Sensing his gaze, Naruto chuckled. "I don't like to wear shoes. My toes need to breathe." Happy toes wiggled in response.

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow and Naruto just smiled back at him. "Where am I?" Sasuke asked and watched while Naruto took another sip of his wine and then darted out his pink tongue to catch the moisture on his upper lip. Something stirred low in Sasuke's abdomen and he hoped to god it was the soup and not…

"Would you believe me if I told you I didn't know?"

Sasuke blinked. "How can you not know?"

Naruto sat his glass on the carpet, the fire casting a long shadow across the floor. "Do you know where you are?"

Sasuke fisted his fingers again and bit out, "No, I do not."

Humor flashed in blue eyes. "How can you NOT know?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Is this or is this not your castle?"

"Yes," Naruto answered helpfully.

"Yes it is or yes it isn't?" Sasuke felt a headache forming behind his eyes. "If this is your castle, shouldn't you know where it is?"

"Well, that's the thing," Naruto said and laced his fingers over his stomach, his bare foot bouncing once again, as he looked at Sasuke. "This is my castle but I'm not always… privy," he said softly and his brow furrowed almost as if he was apologizing, "to where it is." Sasuke opened his mouth to comment, or maybe yell if the ominous scowl was any indication, but Naruto cut him off. "Listen, for tonight, let's both be comfortable with not knowing where we are. If you think about it, it's kind of liberating. No one knows who you are or how you should act. All responsibility is lifted because chances are since you don't know where you are, you'll never be here again." The whole time, the young blond nodded and smiled but Sasuke saw that the action never reached his deep blue eyes and Sasuke got the oddest feeling that maybe the speech wasn't just to convince Sasuke but himself as well.

They fell into a stained silence where both stared at the fire before Naruto sighed softly. "I had your horse moved to my stables for the night. No sense in him staying under a tree."

"Hn," Sasuke said automatically and once again the nasally voice of his etiquette tutor echoed in his ears demanding a 'thank you'. He was ignored. Sasuke looked up to see his host smiling to himself.

"You're welcome," Naruto whispered. With a sigh, he moved his leg and sat up correctly in the chair, his back straight and his bare feet firmly on the floor. His tan fingers played with the seam on the arm of the chair and blue eyes held Sasuke's as if trying to figure out something important. "What were you doing before you got lost?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to argue the word lost, but Sasuke was tired and had already admitted to having no idea where he was. He looked into Naruto's blue eyes and realized that had it been anyone else, he would have told them to mind their own damn business. However, Naruto's words only moments before had hit their mark. After he left this place, he would probably never see the blond or his odd castle again. Decided, he ran a hand through his dark hair and relaxed into his chair. "My father is handing over his throne to one of his three sons and, because my parents believe we all deserve a chance, he has sent us on a quest to prove ourselves."

Naruto nodded slowly and leaned to his right, resting an elbow on the arm of the chair and his chin in his hand. "A quest to prove your worth? Isn't that the stuff of fairytales?"

Sasuke considered the question. "I wouldn't say that what I have been through in the last month resembles any fairytale." The last word was nearly spat out as though it left a bad taste in the prince's mouth.

Naruto nodded sagely, "Ah, but that's just the point isn't it. 'Once upon a time' is followed by a brief description of our noble hero, suffering under an impossible quest or wicked curse. We never hear the pain or suffering. We come in at the end, as he is conquering his demons, only to watch him survive victorious and be rewarded, always, with his true love." Naruto's blue eyes darkened until Sasuke couldn't distinguish the black pupil and Sasuke longed to force the look away… hit the blond, yelled at him, or hold him until the hunted look vanished. The blasted feeling was back in his stomach. "And then they live happily ever after," Naruto concluded in an overly cheerful voice, waving his free hand flippantly in the air as though the whole room hadn't dropped in temperature throughout his assessment. "So, what did your father ask for?"

Sasuke watched Naruto's blue eyes lighten once more until they shone like the afternoon sky. "A sword."

"Hmmm," Naruto said and nodded, blond strands of hair brushing his faintly scarred cheeks, "What kind of sword?"

"A sword that never dulls, no matter what it cuts through," Sasuke said and under his breath added, "And preferably one that doesn't rust either."

Naruto laughed and the sound carried through the room, warming Sasuke in ways the fire never could. "Really? What a disappointment."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, irritated that his quest to prove himself, which had turned into a colossal failure on his part, was so amusing to the young blond.

"Well, it's just that I have one of those. Where's the challenge?"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said.

Naruto leaned forward until his elbows rested on his knees and his chin in his hands. "I have one… well, actually two… swords that will cut through anything and remain as sharp as the day they were forged."

"Two," Sasuke said and refused to acknowledge that disbelief might have colored his voice.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, two, because what's the point of only having one? How would you train with the sword if it always cut cleanly through your opponent's weapon?" Naruto asked with humor in his eyes, as though Sasuke were a silly child for not thinking of it. Sasuke glared, midnight black eyes narrowing and he was glad to see Naruto fidget in his chair under the look. For awhile he had considered the horrible possibility that the blond was immune. "If you would like," Naruto said, breaking Sasuke's dark aura with his gentle voice, "You can have one."

Sasuke blinked. "I have no way to pay you and nothing to trade."

Naruto waved his words away with his hand. "I never asked…"

"And I have to be back to my castle by tomorrow's sunset. Even if what you say is true…"

"It is, bastard!" Naruto interrupted angrily.

Sasuke continued over him, "There's no way I will get home in time. It's impossible."

Naruto ran a hand over his face and stood, gathering his wine glass before he returned it to the cabinet. Sasuke listened to more clinking of glass and Naruto finally turned and offered Sasuke a cup of tea. Sasuke nodded and wrapped his fingers around the cup, feeling the warmth before bringing the cup to his lips.

"Listen to me, little prince," Naruto said, drawing Sasuke's attention up until he was looking into Naruto's soft blue eyes. "I will give you the sword and I will get you home." He raised his hand when Sasuke tried to interrupt. "All I require in payment is this," his tone was cool and Sasuke found he couldn't look away. "Someday I might need to ask a favor of you and when I do, you must promise to do whatever I ask."

Sasuke tossed the blanket off his lap and set his empty tea cup on the table. He stood and stepped into Naruto's space. He was a few inches taller than the blond and blue eyes flashed in irritation at the realization. "Why would I ever agree to that? Do you think I'm a fool?"

Naruto shook his head but didn't back up even as Sasuke's glare intensified. Sasuke felt the tug low in his abdomen at the show of stubbornness? Bravery? And then shoved the feeling aside.

"No, I do not, but I do think you want to be king and I am handing you, the last of three sons, the key to that dream."

"How did you…" Sasuke began suspiciously. He reached out and grabbed Naruto's arm. Blue eyes widened and dusty rose lips parted, a gush of breath escaping before Naruto shrugged free and took several steps away from Sasuke.

"What do you have to lose? You will leave here and be crowned king. Your brothers have no chance of winning, I promise you that. You will never see me again and therefore I will never be able to ask you to do anything, much less something you might object to."

Sasuke ran the words through his mind. The blond was right; he would never see him again, but something still prickled in the back of his mind. This place and Naruto…

"What do you have to lose, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered and Sasuke looked down to see Naruto only inches from him, looking up at him with clear blue eyes… why does he look so sad and resigned, Sasuke thought and then blinked when his vision blurred. Naruto reached out his hand and Sasuke felt the warmth flood him when the hand came to rest flat against his chest. "You're tired and you need to rest. Just say yes."

Sasuke shook his head and his eyes widened when he realized Naruto had put something in his tea. "You," he began but the rest of the words died on his lips when Naruto wrapped his arm around his waist and moved him toward the door.

"It's to help you sleep," Naruto commented as though Sasuke had finished his sentence. "I wasn't joking when I said Sakura was worried about your health." Naruto maneuvered them through the halls until Sasuke found himself once more in his room. Naruto eased him onto the bed and pulled the covers around him.

"It was nice to meet you, little prince," Naruto whispered and Sasuke closed his heavy eyes. He felt a hesitant hand brush over his forehead and told himself, and his rapidly beating heart, that it was only to check for fever. "The sword is yours, you just have to promise, Sasuke…"

"Hn, dobe…" Sasuke said and struggled to hold onto consciousness. "I promise."

Sasuke heard the gentle sigh and the covers were adjusted once more. "Good night." Sasuke listened for Naruto's feet to sound across the stone floor but he heard nothing until the door clicked closed. He worked to push the sleepiness away. Sasuke had promised and Naruto's sigh had sounded even more disappointed than his voice had when Sasuke had disagreed. His thoughts were drawn by voices outside of his room. He heard Naruto and the silver-haired man from earlier.

"Stop looking at me like that, Kakashi!" Naruto snapped. "It's not what you think. Stop getting your hopes up. He won't be back."

There were several moments of silence and Sasuke wondered how much Kakashi was reading in Naruto's expressive eyes. "He could be the one."

"He's not! Do you hear me? It's not him. Tomorrow he goes home."

"You've never acted like this. Normally it's me telling you to stop hoping…"

"Shut up," Naruto hissed but Kakashi continued as though Naruto hadn't spoken, his words slow and filled with new understanding.

"You never really believed it was any of the others, did you?"

"Kakashi," Naruto whispered and Sasuke almost couldn't make out the words but he felt the pain in the tone as though it were his own. "It is not him."

Sasuke heard the rustling of fabric and knew Naruto had left. He was just drifting off when Kakashi spoke outside his door once more. "Just because you don't want him to be, doesn't mean he isn't." And then Sasuke heard the man chuckle, "Good night, little prince," before his mind descended into blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sharp knocking and a sing-songed, "Wake up, little prince," were the sounds that brought Sasuke into the land of wakefulness and…

"Where the hell am I?" Sasuke muttered and sat up, looking around the dark but spacious carriage he found himself in. To be honest, Sasuke thought while he looked down to see that he was dressed in his own, now clean, clothes, he was getting really fucking tired of that question. The door to the carriage swung open and as light poured in, he realized that the heavy forest green curtains of the carriage had blocked out the late afternoon sun. What the hell had Naruto given him?

When his eyes had adjusted to the light, Sasuke looked to see Kakashi standing outside the carriage. With humor present in his uncovered gray eye, the silver-haired man executed a mock bow and swung his arm out magnanimously toward…

"That's my home," Sasuke said flatly while stepping down from the carriage.

"Thank goodness," Kakashi said, shutting the door smartly and clapping his hands together as if in silent prayer. "I tried to ask directions again and again but you just kept snoring."

Sasuke glared rather peevishly and, with a curt nod that in Uchiha-ese could be translated into a 'thank you', 'please die', and 'you are dismissed', he made his way up the stone steps to the castle's door.

"Wait."

Sasuke turned only to have a sheathed sword pressed into his hands. The hilt was an intricate design of braided gold but the sheath that carried it was simple, wore leather rubbed smooth in some parts. Oh yes, the sword that Naruto had insisted would win him his kingdom in return for a favor. If it was so sharp, how was it not cutting through the leather of its sheath? With an internal sigh he decided that it didn't really matter. He would present this sword to his father because he didn't have any other choice.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and although he was sure his face didn't give away any sign of his thoughts, Kakashi chuckled.

"You have to trust him," Kakashi said and Sasuke turned and met the man's eye. All humor vanished and Kakashi's face turned hard and somber. "You have to trust him… there's no other way."

Sasuke lowered his eyes to the sword, his fingers curled around the smooth leather and felt his mind explode with questions and his chest tightened with… something.

In a whisper he asked slowly, as if the words were being forcefully pulled from his chest, "Why? Why should I…"

His words were answered with the sound of a whip and the clattering of horses' hooves and wooden wheels on cobblestones. Sasuke looked up to see the carriage disappear around the bend.

"Little brother."

Still watching the dust settle, Sasuke felt his brother come up beside him but refused to look, wrapped up in questions while his fingers clenched and unclenched around Naruto's gift. "Itachi."

"Mother was beginning to worry," Itachi said conversationally but Sasuke felt Itachi's eyes analyzing, contemplating the reasons for Sasuke's tardiness and odd behavior.

"There was no need," Sasuke snapped, mildly surprised that it came out steady.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he nodded curtly, "No, it appears there wasn't."

When Itachi turned and moved toward the doors, Sasuke cast one last look in the direction Kakashi had disappeared and sighed, his grip tightening on the sword, before following his brother inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's begin," Fugaku announced and the hundreds of observers that lined the sides of the large, brightly lit ballroom cheered and clapped. The three princes of Konoha kneeled before their father with their offered swords extended. "Today you will put your swords through many tests to determine which sword is the strongest, sharpest, and most durable. At the conclusion of these tasks, I will not only announce the winning sword, but also my successor to the throne."

Another round of cheers echoed in the hall and the trials began. The brothers were presented with thick blocks of wood, stone boulders, slabs of iron. Each of their swords cut through every object as though they were warm butter.

As the challenge progressed, Itachi and Sasuke's expressions became darker and darker, where Sai's smile became more and more forced. Finally Fugaku stopped his sons. Sitting back on his throne, he ran a hand over his jaw. "It seems as though your swords are all equally matched." The hall fell silent while the kingdom and his sons waited for Fugaku to conceive of a solution to the problem.

The choice was taken from his hands when Mikoto stood and, bowing respectfully, said, "If I may?"

Her husband nodded and she approached her sons, slowly pulling a whisper-thin, gold silk scarf from around her neck. "Turn your swords until the sharp edge is facing upwards." As the brothers complied, the queen pulled her own dagger from an ornate sheath at her waist and cut the silk into three equal pieces.

Mikoto held a piece of her scarf shoulder's height above her eldest son's sword and released it. The golden fabric floated down and landing on the blade, it slid, cutting in a smooth line until a single thread snagged, puckering the fabric.

She moved to her second son, offering her own smile to Sai's nearly ecstatic one. Repeating the process, the silk fell slowly and like Itachi's, the fine fabric snagged on an invisible dent on the sword's edge.

The king, the crowd, and his older two brothers watched as Mikoto moved to Sasuke's sword. Although he didn't smile, she offered him a gentle one and released the last piece of silk. The room had fallen into silence and Sasuke could almost hear the sound of the silk slipping through the air until it fell against his sword. The fabric didn't slide and it didn't snag. The moment the silk touched the sword it was cut in two and continued until both pieces rested on the marble floor.

Sasuke forced his eyes up from the floor and met his father's. After a moment, the king nodded and the hall exploded in cheers.

"I present to you, the future king of Konoha, my youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month went by when Sasuke and his brothers were called before the king once more. In this time, Sasuke had been congratulated by his mother, his brothers (and yes, seeing them on their knees was quite satisfying) and from his soon-to-be subjects. His father had been mysteriously silent… until today.

"My sons," Fugaku began and Mikoto rolled her eyes and stood before he could continue.

"I can't watch this," she said and glared at her husband. Before leaving, she nodded affectionately at her sons and the princes watched her walk away before looking once more at their father. He seemed tired and perhaps, although they couldn't imagine why, nervous.

"I have decided that only having one test is not enough to really prove which of you is best for the heavy burden of running a kingdom."

Sasuke didn't move and just looked at his father. Oddly, he didn't feel upset. Like when he had thought Itachi would be crowned king, this was something he had been expecting. He was surprised when Sai growled beside him.

"Father," Sai began and there wasn't an ounce of mocking or forced feeling in his words. He was, for this moment, the perfect Uchiha. "Ti… Sasuke won. Why would you take this away from him?"

Fugaku eyes widened for the briefest second and he said, "Don't you want the chance…"

"Sai is correct." Sasuke, Sai, and his father looked toward Itachi. "Sasuke won."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Am I, or am I not, still your king?" he asked dangerously. Sai and Itachi glared back at him and Sasuke stood.

"Enough." Once again heads swiveled. "He is our father and our king."

Sai and Itachi's faces were expressionless but their eyes still swirled with irritation. Sasuke gave them a pointed looked that expressed his seriousness and his appreciation at their support. Pulling his eyes back to his father, Sasuke said, "What quest do you have for us now, Father?"

For a moment, Fugaku seemed to falter but Sasuke merely stared back with a bored look. "Tomorrow morning you will all leave and return in a month with a pet. Your pet should be gentle enough to be around the children of your kingdom and aggressive enough to help should the need arise."

Sasuke bowed and turned on his heel, leaving his father and brothers behind, his mind already on the next day's task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, with the fog blanketing them, the princes of Konoha waited to depart. Sasuke was on the right, Itachi in the middle and Sai to the left because Sai had thought it would be fun to mix things up. Like the morning the brothers had left for their first task, their horses moved, agitated by the feelings swirling around them. This time, however, Sasuke's irritation had nothing to do with nervousness and really nothing to do with the prize at the end of this task and instead, everything to do with Sai heading in the direction he had last seen Naruto. Not that he cared, dammit!

"I'll see you both in a month," he snapped and, without waiting for their reply, urged his horse into the fog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dogs, cats, birds, lizards, hell, Sasuke had even considered a speckled iguana. He had been to small villages, bustling cities and zoos that boasted exotic creatures. He hadn't purchased a single one.

It was now nearing the end of his month time frame and he was finding it difficult to care. His father wasn't ready to relinquish the throne, this was quite obvious. Even if Sasuke won… again… he and his brothers would probably be sent out again.

The sun shone brightly through the trees, lighting his path to the next village in a peaceful glow. Small forest animals scrambled across the dirt road and Sasuke considered his quest. Who the hell puts that much thought into a pet? He should just trap a rabbit. When he got home, he would stuff it, thereby fulfilling the child-friendly portion, and then show his father how 'aggressive' the animal could be when he threw it at the old man's face.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke ran his hands over his face, rubbing at his eyes and his temples before lowering them to his horse's mane. With his eyes still closed, he lifted his head toward the sun, feeling the warmth soak into his hair and seeing the red glow through his eyelids.

Had he been any less of an Uchiha prince, his horse's sudden rearing would have ended with him lying on the ground, nursing a bruised tailbone. As it was, he gripped the reins tightly and looked around for the cause of his horse's distress.

What he saw made his heartbeat quicken and his fingers fist until his knuckles paled against the black leather of his saddle. Here, in the middle of a path, in the middle of the woods, in the middle of seemingly nowhere, Sasuke had stumbled upon a castle. A very familiar castle.

Calming his horse, he spurred the animal forward. How was this possible? He wondered as he dismounted and approached the wooden doors. There was no way that he was anywhere near where he had been the last time he came across this castle and, he turned around to look out on the path, once more it appeared as if the castle had fallen from the sky.

He knocked heavily on the dark, wooden doors and nearly jumped backwards when they were immediately pulled open. Blond hair and blue eyes, sparkling with mischief filled his vision.

"May I help… oh."

Sasuke watched the sparkle in Naruto's eyes fade as recognition filled the blue depths. His tan face paled and Sasuke noticed the faint scars on the man's cheeks stood out even more. In the next moment, a smile crossed Naruto's face and he brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Little prince! Welcome! You are just in time."

Without further warning, Naruto leaned forward and wrapped his warm fingers around Sasuke's wrist, dragging the man into the castle. Sasuke was forced to follow behind and, as the blond continued to smile and chat merrily, he had to wonder if he had imagined Naruto's initial reaction.

"Come on, bastard," Naruto said, jerking Sasuke both figuratively and literally from his thoughts, "It's a beautiful day outside. Time for a game."

"What game, dobe?" Sasuke twisted his wrist, loosening Naruto's hold and shifting his hand until his fingers were laced with Naruto's. Once more, a shimmer of unease flitted across Naruto's face only to be smothered by a joy filled smile.

"Fox hunting, bastard," Naruto said sweetly and pushed on another set of dark, wooden doors. Sasuke blinked at the change in lighting and then stopped in his tracks, causing Naruto to stumble a bit as he regained his balance.

They stood overlooking a gorgeous garden. The slope of the landscape made Sasuke feel as though he were overlooking the whole yard. Red rose bushes, sparkling fountains, colored glass bird baths, intricate white garden furniture and a hedge maze filled the space. Throughout the garden, Sasuke saw men, women and children laughing, talking, and playing.

"Where do they live?" Sasuke asked and didn't even notice that Naruto had starting walking, pulling Sasuke along with him.

"Here," Naruto said, "We all live here."

Sasuke caught the underlining bite to the words and didn't know why it bothered him so. Raising a mocking eyebrow, he said, "And do you know where 'here' is?"

"Wherever you are, apparently," Naruto said softly, looking right at Sasuke. Sasuke wanted to say something more. Ask why Naruto seemed disappointed and why, in heaven, he was still holding his hand, but a large group of men and women approached them.

"I didn't know we were having guests?" Kakashi asked and then made an exaggerated show of being surprised to see Sasuke. "Little prince! Are you here to play with us?"

Naruto and Kakashi smiled, Naruto's slightly more forced than the silver-haired man's, but the rest of the group stared nearly slack-jawed at Sasuke. Several sets of eyes fell on their conjoined hands and Sasuke felt Naruto rip his hand away before wiping it on his pants nervously.

"Alright," Naruto said happily and once he had all of their attention continued, "Yes, Sasuke is here to play today. It is _nothing_ to get worked up over." The silence that followed confused Sasuke. Naruto seemed to be consoling them. Finally, many of the heads nodded sadly and Naruto clapped. "Let's begin!"

The group began to break up and Sasuke wrapped his fingers around Naruto's shoulder, drawing his attention. "Don't I need a weapon?"

Naruto's head tilted to the side. "Why?"

"To kill the fox?" Sasuke asked with disbelief and was shocked when Naruto nearly tackled him, slapping a hand over his mouth while blue eyes scanned their surroundings to see if anyone else had heard.

"No! My god, NO!" Naruto hissed and with his body still pressed against Sasuke's and his hand still on the taller man's mouth, nodded pleasantly to a confused lad as the boy passed them by. "Don't let anyone hear you say that!"

Sasuke brought his hands around and held Naruto's waist. Blue eyes widened comically at the action and Naruto removed his hand from Sasuke's mouth and instead held onto Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke smirked. "Well, dobe, how are we going to hunt the fox then?"

Naruto made an attempt to pull away but Sasuke's fingers held him in place. Blue eyes drifted closed and Sasuke felt Naruto relax, whether from want or resignation he couldn't tell. "You just have to touch him."

Sasuke's thumb began tracing small circles against Naruto's hip and blue eyes fluttered closed. "Sasuke… please, you…"

"Well, well," a voice interrupted and Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi standing behind Naruto, book in hand, as he leaned against a tree trunk. "Are we still laboring under the pretense that this is 'nothing', because maybe we should send the children and virgins inside?"

Sasuke growled and Naruto pulled out of his arms. "That's enough, Kakashi. It. Is. Nothing." Sasuke had to bite his tongue to stop another, deeper growl from escaping. Naruto had walked several steps away when he turned and looked questioningly at Sasuke. "Explain something to me, bastard," he said and Sasuke walked toward him, falling into stride beside him as they walked further into the garden. "If you kill the fox, what do you chase the next time you want to play?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That fox was not human. Or animal… Fuck, whatever it was, it wasn't normal, Sasuke concluded as he pulled himself out of yet another rose bush, wincing at the scratches on his arms and legs.

Laughter rang throughout the garden and Sasuke frowned. The fox they were 'hunting' was small, with a fluffy, creamy-orange coat and more tails than Sasuke could count as they swished this way and that. He yipped excitedly, jumping up and down before leaping away.

Sasuke couldn't be sure but it sure seemed like the little fox was teasing him, playing with him and then laughing in its little yippy way when Sasuke's fell into a rose bush or backward into a fountain.

"Yip! Yip! Yipyipyipyip!"

He slowly turned his head to see the bane of his existence barking at him from the entrance of the hedge maze.

"Oh hell no," Sasuke said. Lovely, now he was talking to foxes. "I'm not following you in there. Go bother someone else."

A tiny growl followed by more yipping.

"I said," Sasuke began but the fox just jumped up, twisting in the air, and dove into the maze as though the devil himself were behind him.

Sasuke looked around and saw that most of the party was up near the castle. He looked for a mop of golden blond and didn't find it. "I wonder where…"

His words trailed off when on the wind he heard a soft, "Calm down, Kyuubi, you found me." Without another thought, Sasuke entered that maze.

An hour later Sasuke decided that if he ever got his hands on that fox, he wouldn't need a weapon and Naruto would just have to find another plaything. He was hungry and tired and more than just mildly irritated. He was moments from forsaking generations of Uchiha-ness and yelling out like a child for help when he turned to corner, a corner he was sure he had turned twenty times over, to see Naruto sitting on the ground. The blond leaned against the dense green hedge with that damn fox curled up in his lap.

"Dobe," Sasuke said and when Naruto jumped, startling the fox, he realized he might have yelled.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said and looked around confused. "How… I mean, well, HOW did you find me?"

"I…" Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto before bending his knees so he was eyelevel with the wide-eyed blond and shrugged. "I got lost."

"And you found me," Naruto said softly.

"Apparently."

Sasuke shifted until he was sitting next to Naruto, their thighs brushing pleasantly. "You win," Sasuke said after awhile.

"Huh?" Naruto said absently and Sasuke nodded toward the sleeping fox. "Oh, well, I always do. Kyuubi plays until he gets bored and then finds me and naps." Naruto looked Sasuke up and down and chuckled. "It looks like he had a very good time playing with you."

"Hn," Sasuke said and half glared before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "What is this place, Naruto?"

He heard a soft shuffle. "My garden…"

"Why do half the people in your castle look at me like I'm their savior and the other half like I'm their living nightmare?" The last being a look he had received on more than one occasion from Naruto himself.

Silence followed and he lowered his head and looked at Naruto. Bright blue eyes looked back at him in speculation and Naruto tilted his head to the side before standing, holding the small fox against his chest. "Come on, little prince. It's dinner time." The sound of a bell ringing filled the air and Sasuke stood as well.

He wondered how they would be getting out of the horrible maze, when they turned the corner and the hedge opened, revealing the back door of the castle.

"Where am I?" Sasuke mumbled and Naruto just shook his head, lacing their fingers before pulling him inside with a chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2 The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Company and therefore I do not make money from Naruto and Company. It is what it is.

Summary: As the youngest son, Prince Sasuke Uchiha never thought he'd be offered the title of king. Now, with his dreams at his fingertips, he will learn that sometimes you must get lost to be found and not all favors are easy to return.(SasuNaru)

Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I am beyond blush-y and I'm happy that you seem to enjoy my twisted fairytales as much as I enjoy writing them.

In retrospect, I shouldn't have given the link to the original until after I posted the end… but, what's done is done.

Without further ado, I give you the end.

Warnings: Fluff and sex. Sex and fluff. You have been warned.

Returning the Favor

A Twisted Fairytale

Dinner was waiting for them. Pork roast, potatoes, green vegetables and everything in between steamed on silver platters as they took their seats. Naruto sat at the head of the table with Sasuke to his right and Kakashi to his left. Sasuke ate slowly, listening to the discussion around the table about today's fox hunt and plans for later.

He noticed Naruto push his plate forward and take a sip of his wine before turning and sending him a smile.

"Shouldn't you be a king now, bastard? I know there was no way for you to lose."

Sasuke nodded and pushed his own plate away. "I did win but my father felt that once wasn't a fair chance."

"But you won," Naruto said seriously, "Were your brother's complaining?"

"No, in fact, they objected to his decision but his word stood."

"That's not fair…" Naruto's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed and Sasuke couldn't help but feel something in his chest warm at Naruto's defense… even more than when his own brothers had stood up for him. "Well, what does he want now?"

Sasuke nearly groaned and instead took a deep drink from his glass. "A pet," he nearly spat out, "A pet that is gentle and aggressive, as the need arises."

Naruto leaned back in his chair, wine glass held lazily in one hand while the other rubbed slowly on the back of his neck. "And this pet would be yours, correct? You wouldn't be giving it to your father?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "No, like the sword, it stands as some symbol to my worthiness as a king."

Naruto's face split into a beautiful smile and Sasuke felt his own cheeks flush. The blond was breathtaking.

"I have one of those!" Naruto said happily.

"What?" Sasuke asked and then shook his head, clearing it. "You have a pet?"

"Yes, well, no… I mean, that is to say, I have your pet."

"My pet?"

"Yes, I have the pet that will ensure that you are given the title of King." Naruto's eyes darkened and he visibly swallowed before grinning. Sasuke was reminded heavily of Sai for a moment and his own lips dipped into a frown. Naruto continued, "I will miss calling you little prince." He stood quickly, startling many of the remaining guests at the table. "But once you are king, my chances of seeing you, much less calling you anything, are slim." The smile melted into something like relief.

Sasuke's fingers curled into a fist around his napkin and his frown deepened before he tossed the rumbled cloth on his plate. Why didn't Naruto want to see him again? And why, dear god in heaven, why did Sasuke fucking care?

"I have nothing to give you in return," he said almost menacingly.

Naruto simply waved his hand, effectively disregarding the words and their tone in the gesture. "A favor is all I ask in return. Same as before."

"What would you ask of me, Naruto?" Sasuke said darkly and he loomed over Naruto. The dining hall was silence, focused completely on their lord and his little prince. "The strength of my kingdom? My kingdom itself? Perhaps," Sasuke watched Naruto lick his lips, "My life?"

Naruto tilted his head up but didn't back away, his face pale as he shook his head. "Never… never your life."

"Then what?"

Naruto lifted his hand and Sasuke swore he heard gasps from their audience but then Naruto's fingers were on his face, trailing softly over his cheekbones until his cheek was cupped in Naruto's warm hand. "Do you honestly think I'm going to answer you?"

"No."

"Well then," Naruto's hand fell abruptly to his side and fisted. "We are done here." He stepped back and regarded Sasuke. "You look a little tired, Sasuke. I think you should lie down."

Sasuke blinked and felt his body sway. "You little ass…" he began angrily and reached out to grab Naruto. The little idiot had drugged him… again! "What's your excuse this time?" he asked, his voice thick, and felt Naruto wrap an arm around his waist, warmth blossoming inside him.

He couldn't be sure, but he would swear Naruto whispered, "Just wanted to touch you," before he was maneuvered out of the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was it that he couldn't hear Naruto's footsteps? Sasuke wondered, somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. He had no idea how long he had been asleep and maybe the gentle strokes of fingers through his hair or the feeling of a warm body pushed against his side were just a dream, but really, why couldn't he hear Naruto move?

Gentle breaths fanned over his face and Sasuke considered opening his eyes but he didn't think Naruto would stay… either he was a dream and he'd disappear, or he would look at Sasuke with his sad, liquid blue eyes and walk, soundlessly, away from him. Neither option was acceptable and so Sasuke turned his face into Naruto's soft hand and pretended to sleep.

"Listen to me, little prince," Naruto whispered and Sasuke had to force down a pleasant shiver that threatened to race up his spine at the sound of Naruto's voice, so soft and warm. "I won't… can't love you. I won't be swayed by your beautiful face or your wicked voice. Nothing you do will convince me." Something wet fell on his face and Sasuke flinched. Naruto shushed him, apologizing for startling him, and Sasuke felt the pad of Naruto's thumb wipe away the wet. "Shhh, it's okay. Tomorrow you will be home and crowned king. All of your dreams made real."

The fingers left his hair and Sasuke thought Naruto might leave when instead Naruto's head was pressed against his chest.

"Promise, Sasuke," Naruto whispered but Sasuke heard it like Naruto had spoke directly into his ear, "Promise me you won't come back. Promise you won't make me call in my favor."

And then Naruto was gone, like he had never been there, like a dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat up and ran his fingers through his hair as the carriage pulled to a stop. The door swung open and Kakashi nodded to him as he climbed out. Note to self, he thought darkly, no eating what Naruto offers.

"Little prince," Kakashi said and with a bow, handed Sasuke a round box, barely bigger than his hand. The box wiggled and Sasuke heard something scratching at its inside. He raised a dark eyebrow in question.

"Trust him," Kakashi said and shut the carriage door. "Remember that, Uchiha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi stood before his father and the assembled masses and presented a large, black dog. The canine's head was the size of a carriage wheel and his dark eyes seemed to glint red as he scanned the crowd. When the King called up the children, the problem was not with the dog, the great beast just sat there, large and imposing, much like his brother, Sasuke thought. No, the problem was that no child in their right mind would ever approach the dog… much like his brother, actually. The mutt's aggressiveness wasn't even tested.

Sai held out his arm and a beautiful bird of prey clasped onto his leather covered forearm. The hawk squawked and ruffled it feathers, black, glossy wings opened wide to reveal a wing span of at least five feet. The bird was beautiful and knew it. Preening itself, acting as though it hadn't another care in the world save flaunting itself but the entire time, it's sharp, intelligent eyes took in everything around it. Sasuke knew that the bird was filing the information away for later. Perhaps men and their pets weren't that different after all.

Now that it was Sasuke's turn, he stepped forward with the box still tucked safely under his arm. He hadn't had a chance to look inside the box and as he opened the lid he kept repeating to himself that he had to trust Naruto. Trust him. Trust him. The lid opened…

Well, that's nice, Sasuke thought gritting his teeth. He should have known.

Kyuubi, the little hunted fox, jumped from the box, using its claws to scurry up Sasuke's dark blue tunic. He ran circles around Sasuke's neck and when the animal noticed the giggles coming from a group of children, cocked his fuzzy head to the side and leaped at the group. Screams of surprise turned into contagious laughter as Kyuubi nuzzled and nipped, jumping and leaping between the amused children.

"Tiny," Sai began slowly and Sasuke growled low in his throat. "Now, Tiny," Sai said looking at Sasuke, "I was actually referring to your pet. He is… tiny."

Itachi nodded and came to stand next to his brothers, watching as Kyuubi bounded toward their mother, leaping into her arms. The orange ball of fur shook with excitement when she scratched behind his small ears. "I do hope he doesn't wet himself."

Sasuke just watched the fox closely. The last time he had seen the little rat, he was curled against Naruto's chest like a prized possession. Why would the dobe give away something he obviously held precious?

"Well, you win the gets-on-with-children criteria hands down, little brother," Itachi commented dryly. "But what is a nine inch ball of fluff going to do to protect you or anyone else?"

"Perhaps Tiny will 'cute' them to death. Sic his adorable fox on the enemy and if that isn't enough, show him his tiny penis…"

Sasuke growled darkly and suddenly Kyuubi jumped off the queen and walked slowly toward Sasuke. The hair on the animal's back stood on end and the little fox spit and growled, hopping in place.

"Cuteness kills, brothers," Sai said flippantly and then the room gasped when a red aura appeared around the small vulpine creature. As Kyuubi walked nearer, he grew, doubling, tripling his size. His teeth elongated and his angry yips and snarls became low, dark growls and barks. Soon the 'cute' fox stood, ten feet tall, between a smirking Sasuke and the rest of the room's inhabitants. Itachi, Sai and their father just stared, calculating. His mother smiled into the back of her hand and the rest of the room cowered.

"Kyuubi, you little rat," Sasuke spoke softly, "That will do."

In a flash the fox was back to its original nine inches of pure, unadulterated adorableness and rested on Sasuke's head. All eyes turned to Fugaku.

"The winner… again… Sasuke Uchiha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Sasuke lay in his bed with his, no, Naruto's fox curled on his chest. The fox's snout was covered by a tiny, cream paw and Sasuke watched as its small furry chest rose and fell with each breath it took.

"Will he miss you, little one?" One almond-shaped eye opened and looked directly at Sasuke. Pressing up on his paws, Kyuubi adjusted so that he looked down on Sasuke. He tilted his head to the side and then… nodded.

Sasuke tried to feel shocked but he had just witnessed this animal grow into a monster and then shrink back into cuteness in a matter of seconds.

The fox moved forward and nuzzled his chin before falling back to his perch on Sasuke's chest.

"No, you're wrong. He won't miss me," Sasuke said and rubbed a large, white tipped ear between his fingers. "He told me to never come back. That he couldn't… won't love me."

If possible, Kyuubi huffed and stamped a soft paw against Sasuke's chest. He shook his little head as though he were disgusted by Sasuke's sheer stupidity and began yipping angrily. Finally, exhausted, the tiny fox circled and fell onto Sasuke's chest. Small, golden eyes looked back at Sasuke sadly.

"I know he was lying," Sasuke said solemnly and didn't see the little ears twitched. "But what can I do? He doesn't want my help… at whatever it is that plagues him. And now I'm king. All my dreams…" he trailed off.

The fox whimpered pitifully before closing his eyes. Sasuke rested an arm over his eyes and bit his lip, the whole time wishing he could whimper too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku watched his sons as they ate breakfast the next morning. He knew he was a bastard, a fucking bastard, who would be spending untold nights on the couch, if his darling, mild-mannered wife were to be believed.

He also knew that Sasuke had won, hands down, but then, both he and his wife had always known there was something special about their youngest. Being youngest had given Sasuke a thirst to prove himself and a patience his brothers would never match.

Fugaku sighed, all of this was well and good but he wasn't ready to retire. Yes, it was immature, childish, downright asshole-ish behavior… she used to be such a sweet woman… but he didn't want to give it up.

He looked up to tell his sons of his decision only to see Sasuke abruptly stand, push in his chair, and turn to leave the room.

"Sasuke?" Fugaku called and his son turned slowly to face him. "Where are you going?"

"I should think that was obvious. To pack, Father. You're not ready to declare me king and so you will offer one more try to my brothers. We will set out in the morning…"

Sai was speechless and Itachi just watched his silly little brother, a small smile tugging fruitlessly at his lips. Fugaku blinked. "Don't you want to know…"

"No," Sasuke interrupted and headed toward the doors. "I already know what I need to be a good king. I don't need you to tell me."

The doors closed softly, a stark contrast to the emotions Sasuke's exit caused. Fugaku looked at his remaining sons and Sai smiled back brightly. "Aww," he said dramatically, "Tiny is all grown up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month. Approximately four weeks. On average thirty days.

Sasuke growled, pushing away wet locks of black hair and felt Kyuubi wiggle underneath his cloak, a muffled yip reaching his ears through the crack of thunder.

"Perfect," Sasuke mumbled and pulled his hood tighter around his face. "Somehow I thought with you in tow finding Naruto wouldn't be a problem." A small yip. "I thought I'd immediately find that fucking crazy castle." A more assertive yip. "But my month is nearly up and, once again, I find myself FUCKING LOST!!" he screamed into the night and Kyuubi clawed at his chest, working to pop his head through the wet folds of his cloak. He looked down to reprimand the little rat when a soft chuckle derailed his train of thought.

"I asked you how you always managed to find me, bastard, and you said 'you got lost'. Now here you are screaming to the heavens that you are lost and look! You've found me."

Naruto stood under the eaves of his castle, arms crossed nonchalantly across his chest, with a small smile playing at his lips. The gentle light from the open door cast Naruto in a nearly ethereal glow and Sasuke slid slowly from his saddle, holding Kyuubi close to his chest as he advanced on Naruto.

"I'm back," Sasuke said when he stood in front of Naruto.

A tan hand moved his soaked bangs aside tenderly and Naruto said softly, "I know."

Kyuubi broke free of his confines and scurried over to Naruto, perched on his shoulder, and nuzzled his face. Naruto cooed quietly but never took his eyes from Sasuke.

Sasuke stepped into Naruto until he felt Naruto's warmth even through his wet clothes and knew Naruto's dark tunic was slowly soaking up rain water. "I'm the one."

Naruto sighed but tilted his head up, meeting Sasuke's eyes and smiling. It nearly took Sasuke's breath away and he reached out and held Naruto's arms, pulling him even closer.

Naruto leaned against Sasuke and kissed a line up his smooth, pale jaw. "I know."

Sasuke swallowed and his hands trailed up Naruto's covered arms until they cupped tan cheeks. "I don't know what that means, Naruto."

Naruto stood on tip toe and took Sasuke's lips with his own. Sasuke's eyes widened before falling shut and he welcomed Naruto's advances, sucking Naruto's tongue eagerly into his mouth when he felt the tender caress against the seam of his lips. Naruto hummed, the vibrations making Sasuke growl and he forced Naruto's tongue back into his own mouth as he mapped out teeth and gums, glorifying in Naruto's crisp taste, like green apples and spring rain.

Naruto pulled away and Sasuke looked down into bright blue eyes that swirled with emotion. "I know, Sasuke, and I hope to god, that when you do, you can forgive me."

"Naruto," Sasuke began but Kyuubi yipped and batted at Sasuke's stringy, wet bangs. Naruto laughed and, pressing into Sasuke's side, maneuvered them both into the warmth of the castle.

"Come on, bastard," Naruto said as he moved them down the hallway. "Let's get you into something dry. I held dinner for you."

"How long will it hold, dobe?" Sasuke asked and he worked his fingers under Naruto's shirt and teased the smooth skin he found there.

Naruto chuckled. "Oh look, we have arrived at your room. I'll see you at dinner, little prince."

Sasuke watched Naruto walked down the hallway and arched a dark eyebrow when Naruto turned and looked at him.

"Hurry, the sooner we eat, the sooner we…"

With his mouth suddenly dry, Sasuke blinked and Naruto was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's no way Kyuubi didn't earn you your kingdom," Naruto said between bites of roast chicken.

Sasuke nodded and watched while Naruto fed the tiny fox under the table. Tonight they were eating dinner alone in a small, intimate dining room. Candlelight flickered off the crystal dishes and the fire crackled, cloaking them in warmth. "No, I won. The little rat stole the hearts of women and children alike and then turned monster when my brothers asked if he killed people with 'cute'."

Naruto shook his head sadly but his eyes shone with amusement. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes away. "Yeah, I should have warned you, he doesn't like that."

"He defended me."

"Good," Naruto said with harsh conviction and Sasuke actually had to fight off a blush at Naruto's protectiveness. "So explain to me why you aren't king."

Sasuke shrugged and took a drink of his wine. "My father isn't ready to retire. My mother is pressuring him into it. Until he's ready, there's really no point in continuing to fight for the throne. My brothers and I agree this is the last of his little quests we will partake in."

Naruto nodded, tracing a finger around the edge of his glass. "What did he ask for this time?"

Sasuke shook his head and set his own glass onto the table. "It doesn't matter, dobe."

"Of course it matters," Naruto said, "You want to be king and eventually I'm going to send you away with everything you need to make that dream come…"

"It is no longer my dream." Sasuke watched Naruto lean back into his chair, their dinner forgotten. "I was king twice," Sasuke explained, "and when my father took the title away I wasn't angry… I was relieved."

"Why?" Naruto whispered.

"Because, even when I didn't know it…" Sasuke stood slowly and smirked when Naruto pushed his chair back away from him. He moved until he stood between Naruto's knees and kneeled in front of him. "I just wanted to get lost…" He took Naruto's hand in his own and squeezed lightly. "… and find you."

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed. "You don't know…"

"No, I don't. I don't know what scares you but I will stand by your side until you tell me and then I will destroy whatever it is that darkens your beautiful eyes when you think about it. I'll hold you and protect you and lo…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto interrupted, panic coloring his voice and eyes. "If you say it then…"

"I love you."

Naruto's smile was watery but true and he sighed, the sound resigned and yet content. Running his hand through Sasuke's hair, he said, "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was surprised when Naruto lead him to a large, open room. Pillars made of square stones lined the walls and flames burned merrily in lanterns throughout. In the middle was a large bed, framed in dark cherry wood and stacked high with deep red pillows and fluffy midnight blue blankets. The rest of the room held next to nothing but a lone armoire and a table in the same wood pressed against a far wall.

Naruto rubbed his hand over the back of his head even as he pulled Sasuke farther into the room. "It's a room for sleeping. What more would I need?" he defended to the unasked question.

"It's perfect," Sasuke said and tugged on Naruto's wrist until the blond faced him. "For more than just sleeping." With a smile, Naruto stepped forward, melting into Sasuke's chest.

"Thank you, but I didn't bring you here to critique my decoration choices and amaze me with your innuendos," Naruto said teasingly as he worked to unbuckle Sasuke's leather sword belt, tossing it to the side of the room with a clatter when he had finished.

"Hn," Sasuke responded while he dipped his head and worried a tan earlobe with his teeth. Naruto shuddered and a soft hiss escaped past his teeth. Sasuke smirked but it only lasted a moment before he felt Naruto's hands slide under his shirt, over his stomach and then they found the perked nubs of his nipples. "Oh god," he gasped and he could almost hear Naruto's smile.

Sasuke's hands moved to Naruto's hips and his head fell into the crook of his neck. Closing his eyes, Sasuke just stood a moment and felt… felt Naruto's skin under his fingers, his fingers pinching and teasing on his chest, and his heat burning him… everywhere.

With a growl, Sasuke pushed away. Naruto looked up at him in surprise and Sasuke arched a dark eyebrow. He wrapped a pale hand around the back of Naruto's neck and felt Naruto's fingers trail up his body and work to intertwine with his hair.

"So soft…" Naruto whispered against his lips and Naruto press into him harder, their clothed erections rubbing, deliciously and yet not hard enough, not nearly hard enough. "Hot…" Naruto whined and Sasuke broke the kiss, bringing his hands up to hold Naruto's face so he could look into his brilliant blue eyes.

"More." The word fell from Sasuke's mouth and, god help him, he wouldn't have been able to tell if he meant it as a command, a question, or a polite suggestion… well, let's be honest. It wasn't that one.

However Naruto took it, he answered with his own question/command. "Now."

Sasuke pressed his mouth against Naruto's golden hair, inhaling his scent and smiled. "Hn." Pulling back, he gathered the hem of Naruto's shirt in his hands and yanked the dark fabric up and over Naruto's head. With the shirt still in his fingers, he looked at Naruto until the blond shifted and a red flush covered his golden skin.

"See something you like?" Naruto asked with a nervous chuckle.

Sasuke shook his head and pulled Naruto into his chest by his waist band. "Something I love," he corrected and made quick work of the tie holding up the dark pants. Soon the garment pooled on the floor at Naruto's feet. "You are so…" Sasuke swallowed deeply and ran a single finger from Naruto's sharp hip, up his toned sides and over his collar bone. "Beautiful."

A finger on his chin forced him to focus on Naruto's shining eyes. "Your turn now, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and reached for his shirt only to have his hands knocked away. Never looking away, Naruto moved his fingers under the shirt and slowly worked the soft tunic up Sasuke's chest. When the fabric lay forgotten on the floor, Naruto pressed their naked chests together and buried his face into Sasuke's neck.

"Hmm, S'uke," Naruto whispered and moved his lips against the skin over Sasuke's pulse point. Soon, Naruto was sucking gently and rocking his hips in time against Sasuke's. Sasuke wrapped his fingers around Naruto's arms, holding him close, and his head fell back when the gentle sucking became teasing bites. His hips pressed flush with Naruto's and he gasped when he felt his cock, suddenly divested of his pants, rub against Naruto's.

"Oh fuck," Naruto moaned deeply and Sasuke's eyes widened. He lifted his head and looked at Naruto. Blue eyes ran uninhibited up and down his body and Sasuke smiled softly, pulling Naruto's chin up much like Naruto had done moments before.

"See something you like?"

Naruto grinned. "Maybe."

"Maybe?!" Sasuke growled and shoved Naruto backwards onto the bed. Naruto scrambled to sit up but Sasuke was over him in a second, trailing his fingers and lips over golden skin that glowed in the firelight. He took his time memorizing the texture of Naruto's skin and filing away the touches that made Naruto writhe beneath him.

"S'uke!" Naruto called and Sasuke lifted his head, a thin line of moisture snapping as he released a pert nub on Naruto's chest. Sasuke languidly licked his lips and moved up Naruto's body, placing soft kisses and teasing bites on the tan skin of his shoulder, collarbone and neck.

Sasuke leaned down and pushed Naruto's head to the side. He nuzzled his nose against Naruto's warm skin and sucked tenderly on his racing pulse. Naruto's strong legs wrapped around his middle and Sasuke hissed when their erections rubbed together. Naruto lifted his hips, increasing the friction and Sasuke pulled away to look into bright blue eyes.

A slow, sexy smile tipped Naruto's lips and he cupped the back of Sasuke's head, pulling him down for a heated kiss even as his hips continued to rock upward.

"Oh fuck, Naruto," Sasuke whispered against redden lips.

"Yes, please," Naruto quipped, raising a challenging eyebrow, and was rewarded with Sasuke's tongue coaxing lusty whimpers from his eager mouth. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked between their bodies, watching as their hard cocks slid off each other, precum dripping onto Naruto's tight abdomen. "Look at us," he ordered and Naruto lifted his head, eyes darkening dangerously before he increased the speed and force with which his hips slammed into Sasuke's.

"Yes," Naruto hissed, "So good."

Brushing his lips over Naruto's jaw, Sasuke rocked back onto his knees and eased Naruto's legs onto the bed. He ran his pale fingers over the taut skin on golden thighs and breathed in a shaky breath. This beautiful man was his. Offering himself and making all his dreams come true. He couldn't wait to tell Naruto all his plans. He would fix whatever was wrong and then he would have this… his eyes slid shut… this beauty, forever. His eyes snapped up when tan fingers curled around his wrist, stilling his hand.

Naruto had sat up without him knowing and smiled down at him. "You make me feel…" He shrugged, the slightest dusting of red brushing his cheeks, and released Sasuke's wrist to run his fingers over Sasuke's cheekbone. "Beautiful," he finished, the words hardly louder than a sigh. Naruto's free hand pushed something into Sasuke's hand and dark eyes looked down to see a corked bottle of oil.

Looking up, Sasuke surged forward, wanting nothing more than to feel Naruto's smile against his lips. He teased Naruto's tongue with his own, capturing Naruto's whimpers and moans in his mouth. Breaking the kiss, Sasuke put the flat of his hand on Naruto's chest and pushed him backward until he was lying back on the bed, his blond hair vibrant against the dark blue sheets.

Pulling the stopper on the bottle, Sasuke tipped the oil onto his fingers and with his clean hand, teased the soft curls at the base of Naruto's cock. "I'm going to make you feel so good," he said softly and his fingers cupped the wrinkled skin of Naruto's balls, rolling them gently. Naruto's hips bucked and tan fingers curled into the blankets.

"S'uke… show me," Naruto said, his voice low and filled with need.

"So fucking good, I promise," Sasuke muttered and pushed one slicked finger slowly past the tight ring of muscle.

Naruto hissed and Sasuke moaned, feeling the muscles tighten around his finger. His other hand moved up and wrapped around Naruto's hard cock. His thumb captured a droplet of precum and smeared it over the head.

"Fuck, Sasuke, move," Naruto bit out and Sasuke pulled out one finger to immediately replace it with two. "Oh god," the blond panted and before Sasuke could move his fingers, Naruto pushed down on them, pulling them further into his tight heat. A gasp filled the room and Sasuke smiled, moving his hand up and down Naruto's hard length while he brushed his fingers teasingly in time over his prostate.

Naruto arched off the bed when a third finger was added and Sasuke watched one shiny droplet slide from the corner of Naruto's closed eyes.

"Hey," Sasuke whispered. "Look at me." Blue eyes blinked open and any worry swirling in Sasuke's chest was swept away by the needy whimper that passed over slightly parted lips and the heated look on Naruto's face.

"Please, Sasuke."

Sasuke slid slowly up Naruto's body, feeling Naruto's warmth against his skin. He pushed his cock against Naruto's entrance and stopped, watching the blond closely. Tan hands came up and cupped the side of his face, pulling him down until their lips crashed together, tongues fighting for control and Sasuke pushed inside. When he was seated, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Naruto's. Their shallow breaths mingled while they struggled to regain their breath.

"Naruto…" Sasuke panted and shifted back a fraction of an inch before thrusting forward. Naruto's mouth fell open but no sound escaped. Trembling legs wrapped around his waist and Sasuke began moving, pulling out slowly and letting Naruto set the pace with how fast he thrust back in.

"Harder!" Naruto moaned and tightened his thighs, forcing Sasuke deeper, but Sasuke's speed remained the same. He wanted this too much and needed to feel every moment. Naruto whimpered, his head tossing back and forth when Sasuke circled his hips and hit his prostate.

"So fucking tight," Sasuke said, thrusting in hard.

"Fuck, Sasuke, please," Naruto pleaded. "I'm so close. Touch me. Move faster. Fucking move!"

Sasuke smirked, ducking his head to kiss and lick the sweat-covered skin over Naruto's collarbone but his speed remained consistent. In. Out. Smooth and steady while pleasure built, hanging on the edge, begging for release with no end in sight.

"God dammit!" Naruto growled and suddenly Sasuke found himself flat on his back, Naruto straddling his hips with his cock still buried deep inside Naruto's tight, hot ass.

"Fuuuuck," Sasuke hissed but Naruto didn't give him but a second before he began moving. Pulling off Sasuke's slick length and slamming himself back down.

"I need more," Naruto growled and he tossed his head back, swiveling his hips and yelling out when he found 'that' angle. His pace increased, the muscles on his thighs quivering under Sasuke's fingers while Sasuke's nails bit into the tan skin.

"Naruto… Naruto…" Sasuke chanted in rhythm with Naruto's movements. "God, fuck, Naruto…"

"Touch me, S'uke, fuck, please, please, please…"

Sasuke reached out and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's dripping cock, palming the head and smearing the precum before he set a frantic pace, trying desperately to match Naruto's own.

"Naruto, I…" Sasuke's back arched when Naruto's fingers crawled his chest, finding purchase, as he impaled himself harder and faster, his head thrown back while sweat glistened off his lean body in the flickering of the firelight. Sasuke's fingers moved nearly mercilessly over Naruto's length, coaxing and teasing Naruto to completion.

"S'uke, oh, fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed and ribbons of white cum shot from his cock, covering Sasuke's hand and chest. Naruto continued to ride Sasuke, trembling with pleasure, until Sasuke's strong hands wrapped around his hips, holding him in place so he could thrust upwards, slamming into Naruto, once, twice…

"Naruto! Naruto!" And then he was coming, filling Naruto again and again as Naruto's name turned into words of need and want and most of all love. His fingers released tan hips, sure to have bruises, and Naruto fell forward, covering Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke reached up, wrapping his arms around the man above him. One hand rubbed tender circles over Naruto's back while the other played with the damp golden curls at his nape.

"I love you," he whispered and pressed a kiss onto Naruto's crown. Exhaustion pulled him under, but not before he felt Naruto shift to the side and nuzzle against him, pressing a kiss over his heart.

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stretched languidly and with his eyes still closed, reached to pull Naruto closer. His hand fell over nothing and he lifted his head, searching the room for Naruto. He didn't have to look far. He sat on the side of the bed, already dressed, with his back toward Sasuke. The morning sun streamed through the windows of Naruto's room and made the chaotic spikes on the blond's head shimmer. Sasuke smirked. His dobe's hair served as a perfect reminder of the last evening's activities.

"Naruto," Sasuke said and shifted on the bed until he could run a finger up the soft sky blue shirt covering Naruto's back. Getting no response at all but for the slight tensing of shoulders, Sasuke sat up and crawled behind Naruto. He settled with his knees on either side of Naruto and his chin on Naruto's shoulder. He kissed the soft blond hairs that brushed Naruto's temple and whispered, "Good morning."

Naruto turned and Sasuke frowned when he saw that blue eyes were hidden behind lowered blond lashes. Still, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over Naruto's and then felt relief flood him when Naruto hesitantly kissed him back.

"Sasuke," Naruto began slowly and the relief disappeared. Something weighed upon Naruto's words and pressed heavily on Sasuke's heart, constricting his chest, and making his fingers dig into Naruto's arms. He didn't want Naruto to finish his sentence.

"My father sent us all out to find the person who we wanted to rule beside us."

Blond lashes fluttered open to reveal blue eyes awash with unshed tears. "Sasuke…"

"It was funny," Sasuke spoke over him and somewhere in the back of his mind, the young prince registered that he might be… babbling. "Because when I realized that he, my father, was going to send us out again, I didn't care what he wanted us to find. I already knew, you see." He wrapped his strong arms around Naruto's chest and held him close. "I had already decided that being king was nothing and that you… you were everything. I left determined to find you."

"Sasuke, you need to listen…"

Sasuke pressed his face into Naruto's neck, swallowing back something that felt suspiciously like tears. "It wasn't until the next morning, when we were heading out, that I was told that my father asked for exactly what I was intent on finding. Except, I have no intention of taking you from here. I know that you would win, but I don't want to be anywhere where you aren't. I need you, Naruto. I love you."

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and jerked from his arms. He stalked away from the bed and for the first time, Sasuke noticed he held a pair of swords in his hands. One was his own… a sword that could cut through anything and everything, but its twin.

"Naruto," he said slowly and then Naruto tossed a set of clothing onto the bed.

"Get dressed," Naruto snapped but the tone was tired, so very tired. Sasuke complied pulling his tunic and pants on before walking to stand behind Naruto. The blond was next to the window, watching the sun crest the horizon and leaned back into Sasuke's warmth.

Sasuke felt a soft, trembling kiss against his jaw and then Naruto stood and turned, facing Sasuke. He held his body straight and strong and his face was blank, wiped clean of the emotions Sasuke was used to seeing play across it. "It's time for you to return your favor, little prince."

"Anything, whatever you want," Sasuke replied instantly and reached his arm out to Naruto. A cool glare, so alien on Naruto's face, stopped his movement and he fisted the hand, letting it fall to his side. "What is…" Sasuke voice faltered and he mentally berated himself his slip. With a calming breath, he met Naruto's eyes, his own just as cool and removed. "What do you want?"

For a moment, blue ice melted and Sasuke felt his defenses weakening, his need to hold and protect Naruto outweighing his fucking Uchiha pride and then Naruto spoke.

"Kill me."

Sasuke stumbled backwards as if Naruto had struck him. "What? No."

Naruto lowered his head until his blond hair obscured his eyes in shadow and effectively hid his emotions from Sasuke. "You promised. I gave you everything you asked for…"

"Take it back then! I will not kill you. What kind of favor is that?" Sasuke ran an agitated hand through his hair and still Naruto didn't move, didn't laugh it away as a joke, didn't do anything but stare at the ground… waiting. Something dark twisted in his chest, angry and primal. Was everything they had a game… some sick and fucking twisted game that Naruto had concocted from the beginning? But even as betrayal clawed viciously at his heart, something else, feather soft and pure, stamped it down. He LOVED Naruto. There had to be more to this… he just needed to figure out why.

"You promised, you bastard, and you will fulfill my request!"

"Over my dead body," Sasuke said fiercely and froze in his spot when Naruto's head slowly tipped up and he was locked in Naruto's cool, dead gaze and grim smile.

"That can be arranged." With a flick of his wrist, Naruto tossed Sasuke's sword at him. In a fluid movement, Naruto unsheathed his own sword and Sasuke noted it was an exact replica to his own. "If you think I am joking, Prince Uchiha, you are sadly mistaken."

Naruto lunged forward, his intent to kill clear and Sasuke barely managed to sidestep, yanking his own sword free only moments before he held the sword up to block Naruto's downward slash.

"Why?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth and shoved Naruto away from him. The blond settled back into fighting stance and seemed to think on Sasuke's question. Sasuke noticed that Naruto refused to meet his eyes.

"I did not realize that you were a liar. You aren't worthy enough to be king. You make me sick."

Sasuke growled but didn't move and once more found himself defending against Naruto's attack. Block, lunge, twist, shove. Naruto danced around him, forcing Sasuke to meet his steps until their harsh breathing filled the room and sweat dampened their collars. "Stop this!"

"No," Naruto answered simply and swiped a hand over his brow. "I wonder if your brothers would have been as cowardly? Would they have taken my gifts," Naruto paused and Sasuke thought he heard a hitch in his voice as he continued, "Would they have taken ME and then denied me my favor?"

Black rage exploded inside him. Images of Naruto smiling at Itachi, laughing with Sai, moaning, loving, screaming for his dark haired brothers assaulted his mind. "How dare you!" Sasuke ran at Naruto and he watched the blond move his sword up to block his thrust but in the last second, Naruto finally, finally met his eyes and Sasuke realized his fatal mistake. "No…" he whispered but it was too late. Naruto's arm dropped, leaving himself vulnerable, and Sasuke's sword sank deep until it was hilted in the middle of Naruto's chest.

Naruto coughed and tears trailed down his cheeks. Sasuke gripped his arms, holding the blond up when his knees buckled. "Why? Naruto, please, no! Why?"

"Because I love you," Naruto said and his sword slipped from lifeless fingers, the clank unheard, as Sasuke dropped to his knees, holding Naruto against his chest. "It's okay, little prince," Naruto said softly and Sasuke rubbed the red stain of blood away from Naruto's pale lips with a trembling thumb.

Blue eyes shuddered closed and Sasuke felt Naruto's heart stop beating like it was his own. With tears blurring his vision, he looked around frantically and felt his mind start to shut down. Black danced at the edges of his vision and he pulled Naruto closer. Just as his eyes fell shut he made out a shadow standing above him with brilliant silver hair.

"Good night, little prince."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When consciousness pulled at him, Sasuke fought it tooth and nail. He remembered everything that had happened before he went to sleep, including the sound of sharp steel piercing the tan skin he had covered with sweet kisses just the night before. He remembered Naruto's dead eyes and finally, he remembered Naruto saying he loved him. He loved Sasuke and that's why he asked Sasuke to kill him. And now he was alone. Why? It didn't make any sense!

Fingers ghosted through his hair and he jerked back, landing harshly on the floor when he heard a soft hum. He stared wide eyed at the blond sitting in the seat above him and vaguely recognized he was in a carriage.

"Sasuke," the blond began and Sasuke got to his knees and, with his fists wrapped around the fabric of his shirt, yanked Naruto forward.

"What. The fuck. Naruto?" he panted while anger, relief, confusion and so much fucking anger warred inside him, nearly blinding him and he yanked harder.

Naruto's smile was strained and he wrapped his own hands gently around Sasuke's, easing their hold so that he could breathe. "Sasuke," he started again but was stopped when Sasuke yanked him across the carriage until he was settled, straddling Sasuke's hips. Sasuke pressed his face into the junction of Naruto's shoulder and neck and forced his breathing to match the gentle rhythm of Naruto's pulse. He pressed his hand against Naruto's chest, not far from where he vividly recalled his sword resting, and felt Naruto's steady heartbeat.

"Explain." There was no doubt of the command. He felt Naruto's breath against his hair and closed his eyes when Naruto's lips brushed against his ear.

"Alright, I will. Once upon a time…"

"Dobe," Sasuke growled and nipped at the warm tan skin of Naruto's neck.

Fingers curled through Sasuke's hair and Naruto pulled his head back until their eyes met. Naruto's blue eyes sparkled in the dim lighting of the carriage and Sasuke simply blinked when dusty rose lips surged forward and kissed him on the nose. "But, Sasuke, that's how all fairytales begin." He tilted his head to the side. "It's a rule, I believe."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and moved his head until it was safe in Naruto's neck. "Continue."

"Once upon a time there was a handsome, strong, ridiculously courageous and…"

"Beautiful," Sasuke added.

"Sasuke, this is my story… quite literally… and I said I was handsome, brave…"

"And beautiful."

"Fine! And beautiful. One day an evil fairy came to my kingdom. Obviously, at the time, we were unaware that he was evil or even a fairy. He took one look at me and declared himself madly in love. He spent weeks pursuing me but my answer remained the same. I did not love him and never would." Naruto rested back on Sasuke's thighs and sighed. "He wouldn't take no for an answer. My father and mother banished him and sent me and my court away where we thought he wouldn't find me. I took up residence in a castle we held in the country. When the fairy realized that I had been hidden away, he killed my parents and in the middle of the night appeared at my castle. He placed a wicked curse on me. He said that I would be forced to remain in my castle, a castle that he cast between my world and the fairy world, until I fell in love and was loved in return. When that happened, the only way I could break my curse and be free, was if I forced the man I loved to kill me."

Silence filled the carriage and Naruto tried to slide off of Sasuke's lap but Sasuke's fingers held tight like a vise.

"I couldn't tell you why. And I don't know if you would have trusted me had I been able to. I tried to send you away. Twice! But when you appeared on my doorstep the third time, drenched in rain with Kyuubi bundled against your chest, I couldn't deny you or my feelings anymore. I had to try! Do you understand, S'uke? To be with you… you deserved someone free." Naruto cupped his hands over Sasuke's cheeks and moved until their chests and foreheads touched. "Please, please forgive me."

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and rejoiced at the life he saw, having witnessed them empty in death only hours before. He clasp one of Naruto's hands in his own and, never taking his eyes off of Naruto, kissed the racing pulse on a tan wrist. "Every time Kakashi returned me to my home he said the same thing." Naruto bit his lower lip, waiting for Sasuke to continue. "He told me to trust you. He said it was the only way and that I should remember to trust you. I didn't understand at the time, but now…" Threading their fingers, Sasuke pulled Naruto close once more. "I forgive you. Will you return the favor?"

Naruto laughed, the sound filling the coach and chasing away the lingering darkness that pulled at Sasuke's heart. With a breathy and relieved chuckle, the blond nodded and kissed Sasuke before pulling back just enough to talk.

"You said your father wants you to bring home the perfect partner?"

Sasuke nodded and tilted his head to brush his lips against Naruto's blessedly warm ones. "Hn."

"I have one of those," Naruto whispered with a grin.

"You have the perfect spouse? Is he in a box, like my perfect pet? I do hope he is dashing and handsome and ridiculously courageous…"

"Bastard," Naruto growled and captured Sasuke's lower lip between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth. He released the reddened lip and gave the abused flesh a teasing lick. "I AM all of those things… and more."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The great hall was filled once more with the royal family and as many loyal subjects as could be admitted into the castle. Hushed whispers, loud calls and general noisiness echoed around the marble room. Sasuke stood in front of his parents with Naruto at his side and Kyuubi yipping and hopping excitedly from Naruto's shoulder to his own and back again. To his left, his brothers stood with their chosen partners.

A tall, dark skinned man with midnight black hair that rivaled any Uchiha, stood protectively behind Itachi. His arms crossed severely over his armor clad chest and his stance and aura was nothing short of terrifying. Even Itachi's mutt stood several paces away. He was introduced as Kisame Hoshigaki and he bowed politely when introduced to his mother. Sasuke continued to look for a reason, any reason really, why his brother would have chosen this man, when he felt Naruto squeeze his hand. Blue eyes looked pointedly at Itachi's waist and Sasuke looked to see one of Kisame's large hands had wrapped around his brother's hip and held him back against his chest. Itachi did nothing to resist and instead seemed to lean back into the taller man. Sasuke looked up in time to see Kisame's dark eyes freeze him in place, silently demanding an answer from him. Sasuke gave a curt nod and Kisame winked. Sasuke had no worries for Itachi.

Sai stood with his arms draped around the shoulders of a dark haired man that could easily pass for a remarkably beautiful woman. His long hair cascaded down his back and Sai lazily captured a fallen lock and tucked it tenderly behind the man's ear. Haku, as he was introduced, smiled softly and murmured his appreciation. Sai smiled. It was huge, painful to witness and truer than anything Sai's family had ever seen. Sasuke offered the barest smile in return and bit his tongue not to laugh when Sai sputtered.

Sasuke's evaluation of his brothers chosen spouses was brought to a halt when his father cleared his throat and the great hall fell into silence save for the shuffle of feet and the rustle of fabric as the kingdom waited… again… to see which prince would be crowned king.

"I am honored to welcome such fine gentlemen into my family," the king began and then he rubbed a hand over his chin and his shoulders shagged, if only a little. "My sons, each of you deserves a kingdom of your own. You would all make fair and noble kings. You would protect your kingdoms and your people with your very lives and I doubt, having met these three brave men, that you would be fighting alone." He sat back into his throne. "But I only have one kingdom to give and so…"

"Excuse me," Sasuke's attention, as well as every person's in the hall, snapped from his father to Naruto who had stepped forward. "Is that the problem? Three sons and only one kingdom?" Whatever Fugaku was going to say was forgotten when Naruto smiled brightly and said, "I have one of those, two, actually… and a castle that has a hard time staying put."

Murmurs flooded through the hall and Fugaku cleared his throat once more. "You have a kingdom?" he asked slowly.

"Two, Father," Sasuke corrected and Naruto cheerily held up two fingers as a visual representation.

"Two," Fugaku confirmed and awe crept into his voice uninvited.

"Yes, two," Naruto said slightly exasperated, shaking his head. "Each of your older sons may have one as their own. I ask only one thing in return… a favor, if you will."

"Naruto," Sasuke said warningly.

"Sasuke," Naruto returned with a wide-eyed look of innocence and then turned back to the king. "I know that you are not ready to retire and I think you still have many, many good years in you. Sasuke and I can live quite happily in my country castle but when the time comes to relinquish your throne, I ask only that Sasuke be named your successor. He did win… twice." Once more with the fingers… just in case.

Silence held in the room, although a feeling of excitement mounted, and Fugaku looked at his oldest sons, receiving short nods of consent. He looked at Sasuke, but his youngest son had pulled Naruto back into his chest and was nuzzling the side of his head, obviously communicating his satisfaction if Naruto's happy smile was any indication.

The king looked to his beautiful wife, her counsel being something he had held precious through the years, and Mikoto smiled and squeezed his hand. In that look, he read her approval and knew that his stay on the couch had finally come to an end.

He stood and said, "The winner… Sasuke Uchiha."

And they lived happily ever after.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the original story, the young prince stumbles upon a castle filled with cats that walked on their hind legs and dressed in frilly gowns while watching opera. In the end, the prince is asked to cut off the queen cat's head, whom he has fallen in love with. He agrees and she turns into a beautiful princess. (wipes away tear)

Many of the lines that I once held dear have begun to blur as I grow up and tinker on the 'dark side' of the force. However, bestiality is a bold and black line that I just won't cross. Hence, my convoluted explanation of Naruto's curse. Sorry about that.


End file.
